Prisoner of Love
by Live Like Musik
Summary: Sharpay's life was prefect, until she moved into his house. He became possessive and abusive. And she became a prisoner of his love. Dark Troypay. Character death. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If it seems familiar to you that means I don't own it.

Summary: Sharpay's life was prefect, until she moved into his house. He became possessive and abusive. And she became the prisoner of his love Dark Troypay. Character death.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Two Hearts**

A very pregnant Sharpay Evans open her apartment door, carrying a couple of bags with her. She placed the bags down and closed the door. "You know, going shopping was much easier when you where still taking form." Sharpay said to the baby that was currently growing in her stomach.

Sharpay picked up the bags on the ground and made her way into the kitchen. Once Sharpay had put the groceries away, she changed into a pair of pjs and got under her covers. It was still midday but ever since Sharpay had hit her eighth month she had just loss all of her energy.

She turned her head to the left and saw the letter she was working on.

'I guess I should finish it now. No time like the present right?' She thought to herself. She grabbed the notepad and the pen that was on her nightstand. Sharpay ripped out the page on which she had started to write on and on a fresh page started to write.

_Hey Gabby how are you?_

_How's Chad?_

_It's been awhile since we last talked, hasn't it?_

_I know your wondering how I'm doing. _

_I'm doing fine, so is the baby or should I say babies._

_Yeah that's right I'm going to have twins. _

_God, I miss you guys._

_I miss the times we all shared together._

_I also miss him. I know what you're probably going to say and I know. Okay I know._

_But you have to realize that no matter what he has done to me. I can't, no I won't forget him._

_I hope you can find it in you to forgive him for what he has done to me._

_God, knows I have._

_But I can't help but wonder. What if I knew what was in a persons heart do you think I would have been able to stop him?_

_Do you think I would've been able to stop that death..._

_Yeah me too._

_ Love,_

_ Sharpay_

Sharpay closed the notepad and place it and the pen back on the nightstand. Sharpay stared at the white wall as the memories from before started to wash over her.

_**One Year Ago**_

"Sharpay, could you finish this customers hair please?" Liza, a fellow hair dresser asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Sharpay said not wanting to sound too happy, but she couldn't help it. She was finally going to cut someones hair. It hasn't even been two months since she had start to work at _Hair on Top, _which was also know as HOT. She was currently employed as an apprentice or as her boss Brittany would likes to say 'Hairprerntice', which just sounded dumb to Sharpay.

As Sharpay made her way to the customer Liza stopped in front of her. "You better not screw this up," she told her threateningly. Sharpay just nodded knowing it was probably best not to say anything, seeing how Liza is one of Brittany's best hairdressers. Sharpay stood behind the chair and proceeded to finish the work Liza had already started.

About half an hour later, Sharpay finished the customers hair. "Oh my God, my hair looks fantastic." The customer told her. Sharpay put on a bug smile and replied with a really. The woman nodded. The smile on Sharpay's face just grew bigger from the praise she had just received.

"Well, you know, I can't take all the credit. I mean, Liza was the one who started doing your hair." Sharpay told the customer. The customer turned away from the mirror to look at Sharpay. "That might be true but you are the one who finished the job."

"Brittany!" the customer had called out. Brittany rushed over to the station Sharpay was at with Liza right behind her. Without even looking at the customer she looked at Sharpay.

"What did you do?" Brittany asked in a accusing tone.

"N-n-nothing!"

"Brittany. She didn't do anything wrong," the customer assured her. "I just called you over to tell how much I adore this girl. What your name by the way?"

"Sharpay. Sharpay Evans."

"Brittany, I want her to do my hair every time I come here. Okay?"

"But, she's an apprentice!" Liza shouted. "She has to work her way up." This was Liza's customer and she sure as hell wasn't going to lose her to a mere apprentice. Brittany took in a deep sigh.

"That's true. But here at HOT, whatever the customers the customer gets. Or are you forgetting that?" Liza shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Good, Sharpay," Brittany started "congratulations you have a regular." Sharpay was at a loss for words, so she just nodded.

"Well, I'm off. Goodbye Brittany and Sharpay, I can't wait for you to do my hair again." Rebeka, the customer said as she walked over to the reception desk to pay for her hairdo.

"So does this mean I'm not an apprentice anymore?" Sharpay asked already knowing what the answer was. Brittany had let out a small laugh.

"You're funny. Some customers like that you know." Brittany told her before walking away. Sharpay had a smile on her but her smile disappeared when she saw Liza giving her death stares.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Sharpay said not knowing what else to say. "You better watch your back, bitch." Liza told Sharpay. Liza gave her a death stare before walking away. Sharpay felt bad that she took away Liza's customer, but was also happy that she has a regular, and she's still just an apprentice. Sharpay walked over to the window and looked out of it.

Once again, that smile that had disappeared from Sharpay's face reappeared. Outside waiting was her boyfriend, Troy. He had a big smile on his face and waved at her. She waved back and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:45, she only had 15 minutes left before she could leave.

"Sharpay, clean up your station and then you may leave." Her boss told her from across the room. Sharpay nodded and started to clean up. Sharpay ran down the stairs and met face to face with her boyfriend.

"Hi." Troy said with these gorgeous blue eyes staring at Sharpay. She smiled and said hi. Troy gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which left an lasting impression on Sharpay's cheek.

"Let's get out of here and celebrate what's left of your birthday." He told her. She nodded and linked her left hand with Troy's right.

Troy and Sharpay were at Sharpay's favorite restaurant. "Troy," Sharpay started. "You didn't have to do this. A cake would've made me just as happy."

Troy licked his lips. "I know a cake would have suffice, but there's a reason as to why I wanted to come here. Don't say anything until I have finished saying what I needed to say. Okay?"

Sharpay nodded pondering what it was he had to tell. She just hoped that Troy wasn't going to propose to her. They have talked about before and she decided against it for many reasons. With the main reason being that she believed they both were too young.

Troy drank some water and cleared his throat. "So, um. Okay, um. Y-ya know what I'm just gonna come out and say it. Sharpay..." '_here it comes' _she thought. "We've been together for almost two years and the way I feel about you, I have never felt this way about anyone else. So, I was wondering..." there's_ that pause again_ "Will you, do you wanna move in with me?"

Sharpay felt at ease. "Yes. I will, yes I do." she replied. A huge smile appeared on Troy's face. _'Yes' _he thought. He picked up his leather briefcase and took out a small box with a pink bow on the top. He gave the box to Sharpay, who began to open it and in it was a key.

"That's the key to my- I mean our apartment." Troy said.

"Thank you. I have to tell my mother, I'm moving out thought." Sharpay told him.

"Okay. We'll do it together."

"No. That's okay. I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

Sharpay nodded "I'm positive."

"I can't wait for you to move in." Troy said.

"Yeah, I can't wait either. First thing tomorrow, I'll go and talk to my mother and then I'll go shopping for plates, towels and cups. She told him.

Troy laughed. "You do know I have all of those things, right?"

"Of course I do. But you don't have matching plates, towels and cups. You know a color for you, a color for me."

Troy smiled and nodded.

"My heart will always belong to you, Sharpay."

"And mines will always belong to you too."

Troy looked her in the eyes. His blue ones met her brown ones.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

* * *

Author Note: So what do you guys think? This story **will** contain **rape** **scenes** it's not going to be graphic. Also this story contains **character death**. Troy is the bad guy of this story, sorry but I just liked the idea of him being evil. Also, I not to sure about the rating for the story., so it'll stay at **T** and mostly will go up in later chapters. I know this story is probably different from the stories you guys normally read on , but give it a chance maybe you'll like it. Well that's all. Oh, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If it seems familiar to you that means I don't own it.

Summary: Sharpay's life was prefect, until she moved into _his_ house. He became possessive and abusive. And she became a prisoner of his love. Dark Troypay. Character death.

Author Note #1: Here is chapter two. I wrote this one after writing chapter one and I was going to post it the next day but to me it seems this story doesn't have any fans. So I'm sorry for the delay. I'm finishing the third chapter and then I'm going to begin writing the fourth. When the fourth is halfway done I'll post chapter three. So be on the look out for chapter three either tomorrow or the following day. Review please.

**Chapter Two**

**Just the Beginning Part 1**

"Mom, I'm home." Sharpay said as she entered the apartment. She locked the front door and walked into the into the living room. When she entered she saw something she was all too familiar with. Her mother passed out on the couch. Sharpay let out a heavy sigh.

"Great. Just great, mom." Sharpay walked over the couch stepping over all of the empty beer cans that were all over the floor. She grabbed the blanket that was on the floor. She shook the blanket and then placed it over her mothers body. Sharpay heard the toilet flush and looked towards the bathroom door. A man who looked to be in his early to late 40s walked out of the bathroom.

"She has a daughter? Well at least you're grown." He said taking a seat on the floor in front of the small living room table. He grabbed the open beer can that was on the living room table a took a sip. He looked at Sharpay who was staring at the ground.

"What's your name?" He asked her. Sharpay raised her head and looked at him. "My name is Sharpay. It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "Are you my mother's boyfriend?" Sharpay questioned.

The man took another sip of his beer. "Something like that." He replied. "Wanna beer?" He asked. Sharpay shook her her. "No. No, thank you." She answered him in the most polite way she could. "Nonsense, come on. Loosen up." He told her.

Sharpay shook her head again and declined. The man kept on pushing her to have a drink with him and she kept on declining. She couldn't believe how stubborn he was being. The man grabbed Sharpay's wrist and pulled her down to the floor.

He opened a beer and placed it in front of her. "Come on take a sip." She rolled her eyes. She had rejected his offer so many times what made him think she would take a sip. Sharpay was once again going to reject his offer, when she heard her mother groan.

Sharpay and the man turned their heads to look at her mother as she rose from the couch and took at spot on the floor.

"Ken, you're still here. I thought you would've left. Seeing how I fell asleep on you." She said with a drunken laugh.

"Oh, Sharpay. You're home." Her mother said taking notice that her daughter was home.

"Hi, mom." Sharpay said in a soft tone. Sharpay's mother took the beer can that was in front of Sharpay and drank some.

"Oh, you weren't going to drink that, right?" Her mom asked, already knowing the answer was going to no. Sharpay nodded in response.

Ken took a long drink from the beer can and placed it back in the table. "Having a grown daughter is good. Means you're free to have all the fun you want." He took one final drink and threw the empty can on the floor.

"How old is she?" Ken asked her mother. Sharpay felt that he should have asked her because when it came to anything concerning her life her mother didn't give a damn.

"How the hell should I know?" She said. She turned to face her daughter. "How old are you Sharpay?" Her mother asked. Sharpay wanted to tell her off. How could not know how old her own daughter is?

"I'm twenty-two."

Sharpay mother's looked at her with a confused look. "Since when?" She asked.

_Are you serious?'_ Sharpay thought. She looked at her mother with a disappointed face. "Since today." She replied. Her mother gasped. "Today's your birthday and you didn't even tell me." Her mother said sounding hurt. Sharpay wanted to tell her that as her mother she should have already known that it was her birthday.

"Sorry?" She said not knowing how to answer her mother.

"Hey," Ken started. "Since its her birthday maybe we should have a little celebration. Huh? Just the three of us. Would you like that Sharpay?"

"There's no need for that. Right, Sharpay?" Her mother asked her. Sharpay looked at her mother with sad eyes and nodded. "Good." She said.

"Now Sharpay, be a dear and go to your room."

Sharpay rose from the floor, picked up her bag and walked to her room. Upon entering her room, Sharpay threw her bag on the chair that was positioned by the window. She sat on her bed in her small room. Through her door she could her mother and her mother's lover laughing.

Sharpay wore a sadden look on her face. She didn't want to be in the room with them but she couldn't believe how her mother had just casted her away. She began to take off her clothes and switched into her night wear. Sharpay went under her covers and got comfortable.

Sharpay wondered if there was anyone out there that understood what she was going through, because at the very moment she felt so alone. Sharpay yawned and drifted off to sleep with the thought in her head.

As soon as Sharpay had woke up, she immediately started to clean up the apartment. She picked up all of the beer cans that her mother and Ken left on the living floor and she swept the floor. As she was washing the dishes she heard her mother yawn. Sharpay' s mother -Vivian- sat up in the couch and looked at her surroundings.

"Sharpay, where's Ken?"

"I don't know mother. When I woke up he was gone." Sharpay answered finishing up with the dishes. Vivian scratched her head. "That's kinda cold. Don't you think?" She asked. Sharpay shrugged as she placed the plates in the dish rack. Vivian got off the couch and walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Water, please." Sharpay turned off the hot water and waited a few seconds for it to get cold before she handed her mother the water. "Thank you." Vivian said, once Sharpay had handed her the water. Vivan drank some and then lit her cigarette that was on the table.

_'Okay. Better now than never'_ Sharpay thought. "Um, mom can I asked you a question?" She said nervously. "What is it?" Her mother asked without looking at her taking a drag from the cigarette. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I were to move out, and live on my own?"

"By yourself? Are you sure you don't mean with a man?" She asked. Sharpay knew her mother wasn't stupid. She knew that her mother most have known she had a boyfriend. After all, there were times when Sharpay would come home late at night or the next morning.

"His name is Troy Bolton. I'll introduce you next time. I promise" Sharpay started. "He's a very nice guy. He works as a social worker and I'll keep paying for this apartment, like I have been doing before. So don't worry." She took a second to catch her breath. "So can I?" Sharpay finished.

"Okay. As long as you pay the rent." Her mom said. A huge smile appeared on her face. "Oh, thank you mom. Thank you." Sharpay cheered.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to take a shower. Be a dear and put this out." Vivian said handing the cigarette to Sharpay. Sharpay turned on the faucet and placed the cigarette under the flowing water.

**!#&**

**Ding Dong**

"Coming!" A feminine voice yelled. The woman opened her door and saw Troy and a woman standing outside her door. "May I help you?" She asked. The women looked like she was in her early 30s.

"Hi. I'm Troy Bolton from Albuquerque Children's Welfare. You have a seven year old son. Is that right?" Troy asked the woman.

"Yes I do." She told him.

"And where is he?" Troy questioned.

"Um, he is currently staying with my mother." The lady said. "W-what is this all about?" She asked Troy. "We just have some questions concerning your son. May we come in?"

"I'm sorry. I have some shopping to do." She told him as she exited her home and locked the door. Troy let out a sigh.

"We could go to the grandmothers home. To check out the story." Troy's assistance said. Troy nodded.

The duo made their way to the car when Troy's phone started to ring. Troy reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone and saw Sharpay's number on the screen.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." Troy's assistance nodded and went to the car.

"Hey, Shar. What's going on?" Troy asked.

"_We can live together! My mother said yes."_

"Really..."

"_Yeah. I'm so happy right now Troy."_

"Me too."

"_Okay, well I'll let you get back to work. I'm going shopping today for the plates and stuff and I'll bring my stuff to your apartment on Saturday."_

"Okay. I can't wait, Shar. I'll see you on Saturday then."

"_Yeah. See you."_

* * *

Author Note #2: Well I got two reviews and there are four people who have me on alert. To those people I'd like to say thank you. I kinda disappointed that I didn't get more reviews seeing how I got 90+ hits. I hoped liked this chapter. And I'm thinking of leaving the story at the **T **rating and just write the** M **rated scenes and posted them as the missing scenes. Tell me what you guys think. Please review.


End file.
